Leona (Canon, League of Legends)/DarkNoble
Summary Imbued with the fire of the sun, Leona is a warrior templar of the Solari who defends Mount Targon with her Zenith Blade and Shield of Daybreak. Her skin shimmers with starfire while her eyes burn with the power of the celestial Aspect within her. Armored in gold and bearing a terrible burden of ancient knowledge, Leona brings enlightenment to some, death to others. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: '''Leona, The Radiant Dawn '''Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (More likely in her 30's) Classification: Warrior of Rakkor, Solari Templar, Aspect of the Sun Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-low), Skilled sword and shield wielder (This was stated in her lore), Light Manipulation (Sun-Light based attacks), Forcefield Creation (via "Eclipse"), Statistics Amplification (Only possible via "Eclipse"), Fire Manipulation (Evidently done to her weapons), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (All Aspects should share this as Diana was capable of surviving the effects of the Void monsters), Status Effect Inducement (This is capable via abilities such as; "Zenith Blade", "Solar Flame" and "Shield of Daybreak"), Mind Manipulation (This is capable via the Language of the Aspects), Precognition (When Aspects are granted powers they're able to perceive the past and future whilst also being able to witness "infinite fates"), Time Manipulation (During the use of her celestial powers Leona was able to slow down time.) Attack Potency: '''Star level '(This is highly evident with her lore and the multiple references to her being an Aspect of the Sun, She should also be comparable to other Aspects such as Diana). Speed: 'Inaccessible '(Should be '''comparable to Aspects such as Diana, who have fought against Void creatures, These creatures reside from a dimension outside space and time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star level '(Should still be comparable to other Aspects in this same area.) Durability: '''Star level '(Being comparable to Aspects like Diana by surviving her attacks.) Stamina: '''Superhuman (Likely can be Limitless if she's an Aspect.) Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: Zenith Blade and Shield of Daybreak Intelligence: Genius (Like all Rakkor children, Leona was taught how to fight as soon as she was able to walk and spent her entire life training in combat. She mastered the sword and shield as a very young age and spend most of her childhood fighting monsters and supernatural beings that resided on Mount Targon. After she was inducted into the Solari she spent year honing her already fearsome skill even further. Once she was chosen to become the Aspect of the Sun, she was granted insight from the minds of Celestials.) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Sunlight: Leona marks enemies with Sunlight for 3.5 seconds each time she damages them with an ability. Allied champions consume Sunlight on enemies they damage, dealing bonus magic damage. * Shield of Daybreak: Leona's next basic attack gains range, deals bonus magic damage to her target and stuns them for 1.25 seconds. Shield of Daybreak resets Leona's autoattack timer and accelerates her next basic attack. * Eclipse: Leona charges herself with sunlight, gaining bonus armour and magic resistance for 3 seconds. She then erupts at the end of the duration, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and keeping Eclipse's bonuses for an additional 3 seconds if she damages at least one target. * Zenith Blade: Leona projects a solar image of her sword, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, dashing to the last enemy champion struck and rooting them as she travels. * Solar flare: Leona calls down a beam of solar energy to the target location after a 0.625-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits and slowing them by 80% for 1.5 seconds. Enemies in the center of the flare are stunned instead for the same duration. Casting Solar Flare charges Leona's next basic attacks with Incandescence, increasing her attack range and dealing bonus magic damage. '''Note: '''It should be noted that every aspect is able to use their celestial powers and become their "true form" Leona was one of the aspects that had utilised this said ability. Category:DarkNoble Category:Tier 4